warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Clan Dojo
Clan Dojo is a meeting place for a Clan. The Clan can customize their Dojo by using Resources to build rooms. Only certain members of the clan can customize the layout, but everyone can help to build them. The Dojo is the only place where players can fight against other players, or PvP. How to Access In order to access (host) the Clan Dojo you must first construct the Clan Key. To create this you will need: * 1 Morphics * 500 Polymer Bundle * 500 Ferrite * 1,500 The construction will take 12 hours, but can be rushed for 10. Once the key is acquired, you can enter the Dojo by selecting the key from your void key button near the top of the screen. You will then be given the option to enter the Dojo like a normal mission map. Anyone with a key will be able to host others to come and see the Dojo. Room Building Every Dojo will start with the a basic Clan hall that has two doorways to it. More rooms may be added by any member with the architect role. Dojos start with 100 Capacity and 5 Energy. Some rooms require energy and some rooms require capacity. Some rooms will even generate capacity and energy. It is recommended that the clan builds the Reactor early on for a larger energy pool to build with. Once a room has been queued up, any clan member who can get in can contribute to the room by walking up to the door, entering the interface, and contributing resources, credits and forma. Rooms can also be canceled by architects with all the resources contributed returning to their respective player. Capacity In simple terms, each clan starts with 100 Capacity and most rooms take from this number. If you do not have the capacity for the room, you can not build it. The Clan Hall and Great Hall increase this value, however it also increases the tier of the clan which increases the costs of building therefore they should be built only when needed if you want to keep resource costs low. Energy In simple terms, each clan starts with 5 Energy and most rooms take from this number. If you do not have the Energy for the room, you can not build it. The Reactor increases this value. Rooms All rooms can be rushed with platinum once they have begun crafting. The cost is 8 platinum per 12 hours, but every platinum added will reduce the time. The following is a list of the rooms and their costs: Connectors and Elevator Cross Connector|Cross T Shaped Connector|T-Shaped Elevator|Elevator Elbow Connector|Elbow Small Hallway|Small Hallway Halls (Great/Greater/Grand/Grandest) Halls allow clans to grow in clan membership size (bumping them up the tiers) and increase the number of rooms they may have with capacity increase. Note that you can only build the next hall up from your current tier; if you are a ghost clan, you must build the great hall; if you are a shadow clan, you must build the Greater Hall, and so on. A Moon Clan can build Clan Halls for more room Capacity. |} Research (Oracle and Labs) Labs are required for research of many weapons. An oracle lab is needed before the others can be built. |- |colspan="6" | |} Interactive Rooms Dueling Room|Dueling Room Obstacle Course|Obstacle Course Clan Hall Dueling Room Obstacle Course Reactor Oracle Provides the basis for Research. Energy Lab Chem Lab Bio Lab See also * Forma * Research Category:Clan Category:Dojo